Kehilangan
by Varill
Summary: [Chapter 1 Updated! Sumpah...] Sebuah fanfiksi mengenai sebuah persahabatan yang diiringi sebuah kasus percintaan. Serta usaha untuk membuat Sasuke membuang sifat sombongnya. Bersama dengan Sakura, Naruto membuat suatu strategi untuk menghancurkan sifat buruk Sasuke tersebut. Tidak ahli membuat summary. [Warning inside]
1. Prologue

Halo! Salam kenal buat yang baru melihat saya. Pernah liat pen name 'Varill' di kotak review penpik anda?. Itulah saya. Saya tetep nekad untuk mempublish penpik pertama yang gaje dan aneh.

Seperti yang anda lihat, sekarang saya telah menjadi author pemula satu. Yeee, selamat ya!. Berhubung saya baru membuat satu penpik, mending kasih kritik karena dan mungkin saja di penpik ini terdapat kesalahan huruf kapital yang tidak sengaja salah.

**Catatan si author **(orang bilang 'Catatan si Unyil 'kan? Tapi saya tidak) **: **Nah, sebagai manusia (Eits, yang bukan manusia pergi aja sono!), kita seharusnya tidak berbuat curang, apalagi sombong. Karena, jika kita berbuat curang kepada sesama, kita pasti akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Diganggu oleh teman merupakan hal yang wajar, dan kita seharusnya merasa senang karena keberadaanya. Karena tanpa keberadaannya kita akan menyendiri dan kesepian. Perlu kalian ketahui, catatan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita yang saya buat.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto ('kan? atau Bukan?). Terinspirasi dari ide yang mengganggu.

**Peringatan: **AU sangat, OOC sama aja. Pengrusakan karakter. Penggunaan bahasa gaul. Merupakan penpik yang saya buat pertama kali. Tolong kritik-nya. Yang nggak suka _school life _mending kabur aja. Karena membaca cerita ini menyebabkan kematian, ngantuk berat, muntah-muntah, pusing, serta katarak.

Don't** Like? **Don't** Read!**

— **Kehilangan**** —  
**— _( Sebuah Fanfiksi Karya Orang Aneh __) _—

— **Prologue** —

* * *

Ini adalah cerita tentang persahabatan antara mereka (Naruto dan Sakura) di sebuah kota bernama KCC, yaitu _Konoha Cyber City_. Di kota yang mendung ini, burung-burung berhenti berkicau karena kedinginan. Tidak banyak orang yang keluar rumah kecuali mereka yang berkepentingan, sebagian lagi memilih untuk joged cesar di rumah mereka masing-masing. Tetapi langit yang mendung ini tidak membuat Naruto dan Sakura berhenti berkelahi antar jendela. Karena mereka bertetangga, kemungkinan besar perkelahian sering terjadi. Eits! Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Paling-paling mereka cuman berkelahi seperti ini "Sakura! Balikin komik gue yang elo pinjem kemaren!,"

"Nggak! Gue belom baca! NYET~!," nah seperti itulah perkelahian antar mereka. Kehidupan seperti ini terus berlanjut sampai mereka bersekolah di SMA Negeri Konoha. Disana, mereka menemukan murid yang pintar, cerdas, kaya, serta kreatif. Tetapi dia tidak mempunyai satu hal, yaitu teman. Wajar saja, dia adalah murid sombong dari clan Uchiha. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lah, kenapa author membuat Sasuke sombong? Pengen aja. Dengan kekonyolan Naruto, dan kesibukan Sakura, mereka berusaha menghancurkan sifat Sasuke yang **SOMBONG **(Ups... maaf, capslock keinjek). Meskipun mereka menggunakan cara yang se**HARAM **apapun (Wah... capslocknya jadi copot). Lah, Sakura sibuk ngapain? Ngedeketin cowok-cowok '_cool_'.

Tahun ini, merupakan tahun terburuk di _Konoha Cyber City_. Cuaca di sini makin parah daripada tahun kemaren. Kalo tahun kemarin, kekeringan melanda kota. Tapi sekarang, kota dipenuhi genangan-genangan air di jalanan. Dengan jas hujan berwarna pink dan dengan pemiliknya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink dia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi tanpa anak-anak yang bermain di sekelilingnya. "Gue sama sekali nggak ngerti dan nggak tertarik kenapa hal gaje semacam ini bisa terjadi. Gue bukan Naruto yang meskipun males make otaknya buat hal yang bener aja bisa tahu segalanya. Apa bisa keadaan lebih buruk lagi!?," keluh Sakura, dengan wajah yang kedinginan. Tiba-tiba seekor burung yang terbang gagah berani di langit melawan rasa dinginnya udara lalu membuang kotorannya ke daratan. Tetapi sayang, kotoran burung itu hinggap tepat di kepala Sakura. "Ouch... bagus. Ternyata omongan gue jadi kenyataan," keluh Sakura lagi, dan dengan rasa kecewa, dia pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ditambah lagi, disana ada Naruto yang menagih-nagih komiknya yang satu bulan lalu belum dikembalikan. "Iya... kenapa sih elo? Orang baru pulang langsung digangguin," keluh Sakura.

"Sorry kalo gitu. Tapi komik yang elo pinjem belom gue baca satu halaman pun," kata Naruto, dengan wajah memaksa.

"Tapi gue belom baca sampe tamat!" teriak Sakura, dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil dan kotorang burung di rambutnya yang indah berwarna pink. Naruto membalasnya dengan jitakan khusus yang tidak sengaja diajarkan ibunya. Kenapa Kushina ngajarin Naruto yang begituan? Tanyain aja sono.

"Yaudah. Gue kasih waktu tiga hari untuk elu balikin komik itu," kata Naruto. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan jari jempol. Udah tau 'kan? Kalo udah kita lanjut. Naruto pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya tanpa dibekali jas hujan. Itu bukan karena rumahnya bersebelahan atau apalah saya gatau. Tapi itu karena jas hujannya bolong digigitin tikus yang dia pelihara. Lah? Ngapain melihara tikus? Karena saya mau aja. Berhubung Kushina takut pada tikus itu, dia segera memelihara kucing berwarna oranye yang mirip seperti Kurama tanpa diketahui Naruto. Perbedaannya yaitu ekornya cuman ada satu dan dia bukan '_tailed beast'_. Tau Kurama 'kan? Kalo udah tau kita lanjut aja.

"Aku pulang~," ujar Naruto, sambil membuang air yang berada di kepalanya. Lalu terlintas di hadapannya seekor kucing yang membawa seekor tikus. Pikiran Naruto tiba-tiba kacau seperti orang yang gagal dalam dunia nyata. "Aaaaaaaaaa~!," teriak Naruto, dengan wajahnya yang merah tanpa darah. Hal ini membuat kaca jendela di sampingnya hampir pecah karena teriakannya. Ibu dan ayahnya yang kaget langsung menghampirinya. "Ada apa Naruto?," tanya Ibunya, yaitu Kushina. Udah tau 'kan?. Oke, kita lanjut.

"Apa itu tikusku?," tanya Naruto, dengan suara yang samar dan sambil menunjuk kucing tersebut. Ibu dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kucing itu membawa tikus. Naruto merasa kebingungan terhadap ayah dan ibunya. "Ada apa dengan kedua orang tuaku ini?," itulah yang Naruto ucapkan di dalam hatinya yang kotor belum dicuci. Belum sempat Naruto bicara, kedua orang tuanya langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa menyadari kaca jendela di sebelah Naruto yang hampir pecah. Setelah itu, Naruto mencuci tangannya dan bersiap untuk menyantap makan malam yang diberikan ibunya. Yang jelas, Naruto sudah melupakan tikus itu dengan semudah dia merobek kertas.

* * *

- _Keesokan Harinya - _(Oke, saya membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya. Jadi, maaf...)

"Unggghh," dengan susah payah, Naruto membuka matanya di hari yang se**dingin **ini. Membersihkan kotoran matanya yang udah numpuk, lalu melihat keluar jendela. Naruto berdiam sejenak sambil menghirup oksigen yang segar di subuh ini. Membuka mulut dan mengatakan "Masih hujan? Keterlaluan banget. Biasanya gue bangun jam tujuh,".

"Naruto~," terdengar suara suram dari pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto mendadak merinding karena suara samar tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, tetapi bukan seperti Naruto pikirkan, itu hanyalah ibunya yang tenggorokannya sedang sakit. "Ah, kau sudah bangun Naruto?," tanya Kushina, dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk.

"Sudahlah, aku tau tujuan ibu kesini. Pasti mau membangunkanku dan menyuruhku bersiap-siap 'kan?," ujar Naruto, diiringi dengan tanya sambil mengucek matanya. Setelah percakapan tersebut, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya yang entah ada dimana. Pagi ini, tidak ada satupun ayam yang berkokok-ria. Entah kenapa, mungkin saja di kota tidak ada ayam atau ayam tersebut mendadak kedinginan. Dengan semangat, Naruto pergi dari rumahnya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya yang baru. Ini adalah hari keduanya ia bersekolah di SMA tersebut. Tetapi saat di jalan, Naruto tiba-tiba lupa arah sekolahnya. Dia melihat-lihat, menengok-nengok, mencari-cari sekolahnya. Tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya. Kini, rasa semangatnya menghilang. Dan dengan perasaan campur aduk, dia mengatakan,

"Apakah gue... 'nyasar'?"

* * *

— **End of** **Prologue** —

* * *

**Catatan tingkat lanjut :**

Halo para penghuni fandom Naruto! Saya adalah makhluk aneh yang datang entah dari mana. Bisa dibilang, saya adalah pengembara dari fandom ke fandom lain. Belum tau fandom home sendiri. Saya membuat fic ini karena mendapat sinyal dari ide aneh saya. Oke, untuk sementara ceritanya tidak nyamung ke judulnya. Di episode satu akan saya sambungkan menggunakan jarum *Plak!. Oke, maaf pendek ya~ baru prolog. Saya menulis sesuai mood. Ngetik cerita ini aja membutuhkan waktu lima hari. Waduh, sungguh mengerikannya saya ini. Oke... makasih udah mau baca sampe akhir. Ternyata saya masih bingung, cerita ini mau ber-pairing **NaruSaku** atau **SasuSaku** ya? Kirimkan pendapat anda melalui review.

Berminat untuk review? :)  
Okay, see you soon.


	2. Bertemu Kembali

Halo! Jumpa lagi bersama saya yang setia menemani anda di rumah maupun di warnet. Para readers pasti kangen sama saya 'kan? [READERS MUNTAH-MUNTAH].

Seperti yang anda lihat, sekarang, saya telah mempublish chapter satu dengan perasaan bangga. Yeee, selamat ya!. Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sebelumnya telah membaca sekaligus mereview cerita gaje dan aneh saya. Yang genrenya nyeleneh semua. Dan jalan ceritanya yang ngaco. Kalau tentang pairing, saya masih membuka kesempatan untuk anda yang ingin berpendapat. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke dan Naruto saya ganti dulu menjadi Ino. Jumlah pendapat terbanyak saat ini yaitu pair **SasuSaku. **Oke, daripada banyak bacot mending kita mulai ceritanya.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Terinspirasi dari ide yang mengganggu.

**Peringatan: **AU sangat, OOC sama aja. Pengrusakan karakter. Out of Karakter. Penggunaan bahasa gaul. Merupakan chapter pertama dari penpik yang saya buat pertama kali. Tolong kritik-nya. Yang nggak suka _school life _mending kabur aja. Karena membaca cerita ini menyebabkan kematian, ngantuk berat, muntah-muntah, pusing, serta katarak.

Don't** Like? **Don't** Read!**

— **Kehilangan**** —  
**— _( Sebuah Fanfiksi Karya Orang Aneh __) _—

— **Chapter #01** —

— _( Bertemu Kembali... __) _—

* * *

Langitnya berwarna biru. Ah, sangat indah sekali. Awan-awan beterbangan, dan bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan. Beberapa awan yang berbaik hati tetap bersedia menutupi sinar matahari agar tidak menyinari wajah Naruto. Dia (Naruto) berumur 15 tahun. Tahun pertama di SMA. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang berwarna kuning. Matanya yang berwarna biru muda seperti rasengan menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang kebingungan. Dia adalah idola sekolah. Ah, setidaknya idola para orang-orang bodoh di sekolahnya. Dia punya wajah tampan, prestasi gemilang, masa depan cerah, dan... seorang teman yang selalu mengambil komiknya.

Di pagi hari yang dingin ini banyak orang yang keluar dari rumahnya karena dibekali satu alasan, yaitu 'kerja'. Walaupun banyak anak sekolah yang membolos dari kegiatan sehari-harinya, tetapi tidak untuk orang yang kebingungan ini. Dia berada di tempat sepi yang sepertinya tak ada penghuninya. Dengan rasa semangatnya yang telah hilang, dia berkata, "Apakah gue... 'nyasar'?."

Dia mengatakan itu berulang-ulang kali. Mungkin dia akan tetap mengatakan itu sampai rambutnya hilang atau biasa kita sebut 'botak'. Dia hanya mengelilingi sebuah rumah tua yang sepertinya berhantu. "Mungkin seharusnya gue ngajak Sakura tadi," keluh Naruto. Tetapi tiba-tiba sekelompok pria aneh berbaju hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah keluar dari rumah tua itu dan langsung menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. Saat mengetahui hal itu, Naruto hanya merinding disko melihat mereka. Tetapi saat mereka sudah hampir sampai, itu membuat Naruto memetik jari. Tau maksud saya 'kan? Bagus kalau tau.

Naruto menjentikan jarinya seakan mengatakan 'MUSIK!' dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang mulai menjadi **_LAKI _**banget. Hebatnya, dengan tiba-tiba suara musik terdengar bersama asap yang nggak jelas dari mana datangnya. Dan juga sekelompok penari amatir yang mau-mau aja dibayar seribu rupiah sama Naruto kemaren waktu pulang sekolah. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kacamata berbentuk lope-lope yang tadinya mau dipamerkan kepada temen-temennya. Padahal temennya cuma Sakura doang. Lalu Naruto memakai kacamata itu dengan posisi terbalik seperti orang gila seakan bergaya dengan kacamata itu. Naruto lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti orang yang kesurupan dan mengimbanginya dengan hentakan kaki.

"Maaf. Nggak ada receh," ujar seorang pria dari kelompok tersebut.

"Gue kesini bukan mau ngamen," Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang tiba-tiba membesar.

"Lah, kalau begitu, ada apa gerangan kau datang ke wilayah kami?," tanya seorang pria dari kelompok tersebut dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Wajah _**LAKI** _Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah yang ketakutan.

"Ma-ma-maaf. Gue nggak sengaja datang kesini," jawab Naruto. Dia nggak sadar celananya udah mulai kebasahan.

"Ayo! kita bereskan dia! FUAHAHAHAHA," teriak ketua kelompok Akatsuki tersebut seolah ingin menghajar Naruto dengan tanggannya yang gatal dan kotor belum dicuci. Naruto dipukuli sampai wajahnya berwarna ungu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan kecuali pasrah. Tentang sekelompok penari? Mereka cuman kabur sambil mungutin uang yang jatuh dari saku celana Naruto.

* * *

"Ouch..."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia sekarang berada di rumah seseorang dengan tubuh lemas yang terbaring di kasur yang empuk. Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo sedang memasak makanan yang sepertinya untuk Naruto.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" ujar seseorang berambut indigo bernama Hinata. Hinata berbalik arah dan membuat Naruto melihat kibasan rambut iklan shamponya. Saat melihat hal itu, entah kenapa Naruto langsung klepek-klepek. Hal itu membuatnya pingsan kembali.

"Seharusnya aku merawatnya. Bukan membuatnya pingsan kembali. Fuuh," keluh Hinata, dengan suara malu-malu ciri khasnya. Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang berada di sekolah sedang merasa kebingungan karena Naruto tidak ada. Dia hanya bisa mendekati bangku sebelah dan berkata,

"Hey, ngomong dong. Dari tadi diem mulu. Siapa namamu?," ujarnya kepada Sasuke. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura melihatnya di sekolah ini. Dia hanya bosan karena daritadi Sasuke hanya bilang 'Hn...'. Karena dibandingkan kekonyolan Naruto, ketampanan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak untuk didengar,

"Oh, jadi nama elu tuh 'Hn...'?. Lain kali elu harus belajar sopan santun! Elo nggak pernah ngehargain orang ya!? Pantes aja elo nggak punya teman ngobrol," Sakura berbicara dengan menyentaknya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Bagi Sakura, waktu berlalu begitu cepat karena di kelasnya tidak ada guru yang mengganggunya.

_Kring... Kring... Kring..._

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan pada saat itu hanyalah makan dengan tidak nikmat sambil mendengar orang aneh menyebut nama 'Sakura!' berulang-ulang kali. Dan itu membuat Sakura mengamuk.

"Woy! Siapa sih elu? Diem dikit napa sih!? Gue lagi makan!," teriak Sakura, dengan memasang ekspresi marah. Ibu kantin yang sedari tadi melamun langsung jantungan mendengar Sakura berteriak dan langsung mengambil sebuah pisau dan melemparkannya ke meja Sakura. Untung saja pisau itu tidak mengenai badan kurus Sakura. Dengan wajah yang ketakutan, Sakura melarikan diri dari kantin tersebut bersama dengan orang tadi. Yang bisa Sakura ucapkan pada saat itu hanyalah kata 'KABOOORR'. Mungkin ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Sakura berhenti berlari dan terdiam. Tetapi orang yang berlari mengikutinya di belakang masih nekad menyebutkan nama 'Sakura!'.

"Tarik nafas. Tahan. Hembuskan. Fuuh...," ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa, Sakura kembali teringat dengan masa kecilnya. Kembali ke masa TK.

**10 Tahun yang lalu. **(Peringatan : Author menggunakan mesin waktu milik Doraemon. Jadi, pasang sabuk pengaman kalian)

_Sakura sendirian. Memakan es krim rasa vanila yang Dia beli._

_"Aku nggak butuh temen. Temen itu ngerepotin. Temen itu cuma bisa numpang maen PS2 di rumahku. Mana nggak bayar lagi. Nggak tau listrik sekarang mahal apa?," ujar Sakura. Sementara itu, seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut yang panjang datang menghampiri Sakura. Sakura memandangnya dengan dingin. Sedingin es krim yang udah meleleh di tangannya._

_"Kenapa kamu makan sendirian, Sakura?," tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang cengar-cengir. Sakura tau, namanya Yamanaka Ino **('kan? Atau Bukan?)**. Dia teman sekelasnya._

_"Aku makan sendirian karena aku nggak punya temen," jawab Sakura sarkatis. "Terus? Apa kamu kesini mau ngejek aku?," lanjut Sakura diiringi dengan tanya._

_"Nggak, aku juga nggak punya teman. Semua temanku menjauhiku. Soalnya aku masukin bubuk cabe ke dalam makanan mereka. Hehe," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura merasa terhibur dan ikut tersenyum._

_"Apa mereka menangis?," tanya Sakura._

_"Ya, mereka semua menangis. Lalu mengadu kepada Ibu mereka, kayak anak kecil," jawab Ino dengan polos. Itu bukan karena teman Ino tukang ngadu. Tapi mereka memang masih kecil._

_"Lalu? Kenapa kamu ketahuan?," tanya Sakura lagi._

_"Karena, abis aku masukin bubuk cabe, aku bilang pada mereka, 'Aku masukin bubuk cabe ke makananmu, lho!'. Tapi mereka tetep nggak percaya. Terus tetep makan makanannya," jawab Ino. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali bertanya kepada Ino, "kenapa kamu ngaku?."_

_"Karena Mama pernah bilang kepadaku, berbohong itu nggak boleh," jawab Ino dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Sakura memandangnya hangat. Lalu Sakura memberikan es krimnya._

_"Kamu mau? Selama ini aku mencari teman untuk berbagi makan es krim," ucap Sakura. Lalu dengan wajah yang tersenyum, Ino pun menjawab, "Tentu. Aku akan berbagi denganmu."_

_Lalu Ino memakan es krim Sakura dengan lahap_.

* * *

Dan Sakura pun teringat bahwa Ino adalah teman pertama yang dia miliki saat masih kecil. Sakura menyadarinya. Dia sedih, —Nggak. Dia terharu karena teman pertamanya berada di sekolah yang sama sepertinya. Awalnya Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Ino menghilang ketika mereka berpisah sejak berada Sekolah Dasar(SD). Bagi Sakura, ini merupakan kejutan besar. Dia membalikan tubuhnya. Dia terharu. Dia senang? Sedikit. Sakura mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Ino?..."

* * *

**— Bersambung —**

* * *

**Tempat Author Nongkrong :**

Namikaze archilles & Namikaze-uzu : Oke kak, terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^. Dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya.

mako-chan : Hahaha, SasuSaku akan saya usahakan jika bisa. Thank's for RnR! :)

**Catatan si Author untuk para Readers:**

Halo para penghuni fandom Naruto! Ini saya, 'Varill'. Makhluk aneh yang datang entah dari mana. Sudah tau 'kan saya pengembara?. Oke, untuk saat ini, saya menjadikan fandom Naruto sebagai _home fandom._ Yeee! Selamat yaaa!. Saya buat chapter satu nih. Belum puas? Saya juga belum. Romance-nya belum ada sedikit-pun. Friendshipnya nggak kerasa. Lalu, ceritanya pendek. Jadi, untuk permintaan maaf saya, saya akan menerima kritik, saran, ataupun flame. Asalkan flame yang jelas. Dan juga memberitahu letak kesalahan pada cerita saya. Itu berguna agar kedepannya, saya bisa lebih baik. Cerita saya pendek karena saya menulis sesuai _mood_, bukan jadwal. Itu sudah saya bilang di prologue. Berapa hari saya buat chapter satu ini? Setahun kah?. Ckckck... sungguh mengerikannya saya ini. Oke, makasih untuk yang mau baca dan mereview cerita saya sampe akhir. Semoga betah di Fanfic saya~. Saya memasukan Hinata ya? (Request dari Hotaru Keiko)

Berminat untuk mereview? :)  
Okay, see you soon.


End file.
